Chris's Monster
by The Vampire Brooke
Summary: I'm a bad writer so be patient with me but this story is a walk through of Chris's life with Wesker to the song of Monster by Lady Gaga.


**Chris's Monster**

_By The Vampire Brooke_

_Monster by Lady GaGa_

**AN: I don't own Chris or Wesker. I wish I owned them. I'd never let them go. :p jk fangirls!**

Chris walked into the S.T.A.R.S. office, expecting it to be empty. He was therefore shocked to find Wesker still there, leaning against Chris's desk. Chris approached warily. He didn't know what kind of mood Wesker was in right now.

"Hey babe…how are you?" Chris ventured carefully.

Wesker's head tilted towards Chris slightly, that being the only indication that he heard. But he didn't snap at Chris for calling him babe like he usually did, so Chris took another step forward until he could almost touch the man. Wesker's arm suddenly shot out and curled around Chris's waist. As he felt himself being pulled closer to the captain, Chris smiled. Wesker was in a good mood.

_Don't call me GaGa  
>I've never seen one like that before<br>Don't look at me like that  
>You amaze me<em>

As Wesker studied Chris's face, Chris gently slid his arms up the man's clothed chest. Chris thought back to when he first saw the captain, and developed his crush.

Chris had just gotten to the STARS office and he was told to wait until the captain could speak with him. He had been relaxed and not even slightly nervous when he was invited into his new boss's office. But that had changed when he laid eyes on his commanding officer. The man was tall, powerfully built, and had a confident air about him. His eyes were hidden behind dark shades, which added a flair of mystery to him. And Chris knew that this man was different than others. He had never had a crush like this on anyone before. A few weeks passed before Wesker called him into his office again, looked him up and down and simply stated, "We're going on a date. I'll pick you up at 7." Chris was positively thrilled. That was what he had been secretly hoping for since seeing the gorgeous man. __

_He__ate__my__heart  
>He<em>_a-a-ate__my__heart__  
>(You<em>_little__monster)_

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart out_

_(You amaze me)_

The dinner had gone smoothly. And they kept going on dates until Wesker made a move to go further. Chris was unsure at first, but slowly started to warm up to the idea….as long as Wesker made it romantic. After some debating, Wesker agreed that it wouldn't hurt. Chris could care less about romance; he just wanted his first time with a man, to be memorable. And not to mention Wesker was sexy as hell. __

_He__ate__my__heart  
>He<em>_a-a-ate__my__heart  
>He<em>_ate__my__heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart_

It went great. Wesker and him took time off from work and went to a cabin in the mountains that Wesker said he had rented for a few days. And as soon as they got inside; the fireworks started. Wesker pulled Chris to him, and started kissing him softly but steadily got more passionate. Chris felt himself being pinned to the wall as Wesker trailed his hands down Chris's chest to gently grasp his hips. Pulling Wesker closer, Chris started grinding back.__

_Look__at__him  
>Look<em>_at__me  
>That<em>_boy__is__bad  
>And<em>_honestly  
>He<em>_'__s__a__wolf__in__disguise  
>But<em>_I__can__'__t__stop__staring__in__those__evil__eyes  
><em> 

Their coupling went on for a few more pleasurable months before Chris saw his first hint of Wesker's true character. Wesker had taken Chris to a ballet, which Chris had to admit was kind of good. When it was over, Wesker took him to a fancy hotel where they went up to a huge room with mirrors all over the main rooms walls. To the right was the bedroom. Chris had expected Wesker to take him straight there, but instead Wesker pushed him down on the lush carpet and undressed him there. With Wesker thrusting against his most intimate spot, it was hard to concentrate. But Chris was sure he saw Wesker's eyes flash red when he reached orgasm.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
>She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby<br>We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
>But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah<em>

Chris decided it must have been his lust addled brain making things up. So he dropped the subject of changing eye color and went back to Wesker's apartment. Once there, he stripped naked and crawled into Wesker's bed. Wesker shifted and rolled to pull Chris's bare skin against his. Nibs along his collarbone and ear had him panting and writhing beneath his captain. But Wesker decided to make Chris beg. The man had pulled away and held Chris down while Chris bucked up to try to gain friction, but only met with empty air.

"Beg me for it." Those words alone nearly drove him to completion. __

_That__boy__is__a__monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That__boy__is__a__monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<em>

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster  
>That boy is a monster<br>Er-er-er-er  
><em>

Wesker continued to take Chris out on dates. He had made it perfectly clear he only did so to keep Chris happy; he said Chris was more willing to take it if he was content. Chris gave Wesker the cold shoulder for a few weeks before he found a rose on his desk after work on Friday. The elegant card simply said,"Forgive me." And of course Chris forgave him. That was the first night they spent together without having sex. It was perfect.

_He ate my heart  
>(I love that girl)<br>He ate my heart  
>(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)<em>

Chris fondly thought back to a Halloween night where Wesker had worked a little late and came home still in his uniform. Chris had decided to surprise Wesker with a little costume of his own. Chris was wearing a skimpy secretary's outfit. It was very embarrassing but Wesker had walked in, and his mouth fell open (which was a pretty funny) at seeing Chris in a short skirt, heels and a very low v neckline. Chris had even shaved his legs for the occasion. Wesker really enjoyed it if the sex was anything to go by. He had stripped Chris of everything but the skirt and plowed him from behind for hours. Chris had called him Captain all night long. __

_He__licked__his__lips  
>Said<em>_to__me,  
><em>_"__Girl__you__look__good__enough__to__eat.__"__  
>Put<em>_his__arms__around__me  
>Said,<em>_ "__Boy__now__get__your__paws__right__off__me__"_

These memories had Chris's body pooling heat at his groin. So he recalled another memory of Wesker's Birthday. Wesker had taken Chris to Vegas for a police convention a month before and while Wesker was at the seminars, Chris was strolling the streets. He found a place that taught pole dancing. He wasn't the only guy there surprisingly. When Wesker's birthday rolled around, Chris had donned a tight pair of black spandex shorts and a black bowtie. Chris had sat Wesker on the bed and started twirling around the pole. It wasn't long before Wesker jumped up behind him and started grinding against his ass. Wesker got animalistic during sex. He couldn't sit for the next 2 weeks.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
>She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby<br>We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
>But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah<br>_

One night, Wesker had blindfolded Chris and slowly stripped off all his clothes. Then Chris's arms were tied up. It was agonizing feeling Wesker's tongue lick a trail from his nibbles to his cock, just to tease it. Gods Wesker was wonderful at that. He then removed his mouth from Chris's member and dropped it to worship his balls, then lower to his perineum, and even lower to plunge his tongue into his hole. Wesker's ministrations left Chris whimpering and keening on the bed. Wesker had finally released his arms only to tie them behind his back. Chris soon found himself on his knees with Wesker's hand on the back of his head guiding it to his member. Chris remembered the silky smooth texture of Wesker's cock against his tongue and the smell of his arousal made him high. It was a very good night. __

_That__boy__is__a__monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That__boy__is__a__monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That__boy__is__a__monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

_That boy is a monster  
>Er-er-er-er<br>_

Then Chris got into an accident on his way to see Claire. He woke up in a hospital. He had demanded that they call Wesker, and Wesker had arrived within an hour to take him home. On the way home, Wesker had pulled over into a rest area and got out. Chris followed him into the single bathroom, where Wesker locked the door, and slowly kissed all of Chris's bruises and cuts to the point where Chris was humping Wesker's hip to gain friction to the only part that didn't have a bruise to kiss.

_He ate my heart  
>(I love that girl)<br>He ate my heart  
>(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)<em>

Oh, gods. The memory of Chris's birthday nearly made Chris shoot his load in his pants. Wesker had invited Chris to his apartment and when Chris arrived, he found the place filled with incredibly sexy men and women. Wesker had taken his hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. Once there, he had turned, caught Chris's ear between his teeth, and whispered, "You're going to get an orgy." Chris was all too happy to agree. He was mounted by incredibly beautiful gods who pounded into that spot deep within his body. And the goddesses rode him with fierce shouts of ecstasy that milked every drop of cum from his balls.

_He ate my heart  
>He ate my heart instead<em>

_He's a monster in my bed_

__But the most memorable fuck of his birthday was when he was pounding into another man. He had slipped a cock ring onto him, and was screaming his name. He was going fast but shallow until he felt someone run their hands down his back to squeeze his ass. With a groan, Chris had glanced back to find Wesker preparing to fuck Chris. Chris stilled until he felt Wesker's thick manhood enter his hole and find that wonderful spot. With every thrust of Wesker's hips, Chris drove deeper into the man beneath him.

_I wanna Just Dance  
>But he took me home instead<br>Uh-oh! There was a monster in my bed  
>We French kissed on a subway train<br>He tore my clothes right off_

__Chris thought back to the time when he ran into Wesker at the Ashford's island. Wesker had knocked him unconscious, and dragged him into a spare bedroom. When Chris woke up, his arms were tied to the posts, with his legs spread wide. Wesker had been kneeling between them, slowly stroking his own length. When Wesker had seen Chris awake, his hand sped up until cum was coating Chris's balls and perineum. Then Wesker had started thrusting up underneath Chris's balls with enough force to bruise. Chris was soon shouting with pain and pleasure.

_He ate my heart and then he ate my brain  
>Uh-oh, uh-oh<br>(I love that girl)  
>(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)<em>

Chris then thought up a night in Paris. He had thought Wesker dead after the mansion, and on his mission to bring Umbrella down, he had discovered evidence of Wesker's survival. Chris had gone to a bar to drown his pain and sorrows, but was then picked up by some creep who took him to his house. Chris couldn't move as the man stripped him down, and thrust inside with no preparation. Chris could only scream until a huge scarred up blond man ripped the pervert from Chris. Then Wesker walked in, with all his fury. Chris's huge savior held him as Wesker ripped the attacker apart. (Chris had been slipped a drug).

_He ate my heart_

_He a-a-ate my heart_

_(I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

Wesker had taken him back to the hotel where Chris had been staying. He laid Chris down on the bed and pulled out a vibrator of his own design, made just for Chris. When the toy was fully inserted into Chris's body, Wesker pulled out the remote and turned it on. The dildo heated up to a warm setting and started a light vibration, which was pleasant, but not pleasurable. Soon Wesker upped the power, to make the toy vibrate more and to cause more pleasure. Chris was mewling on the bed still unable to move from the drug, when Wesker turned the vibrator on all the way, and it started thrusting with incredible speed and strength against his prostate. His mewls turned into screams of pleasure when Wesker whispered into his ear, "My gift to you, dear heart. Think of me when you use it." And then he was gone. _  
><em>

_(That boy, that boy, that boy, that boy, that boy, that boy)  
>That boy is a monster<br>M-m-m-monster  
>(Could I love him?)<em>

Thinking back to all the times Wesker had met up with him after the mansion incident, Chris realized that Wesker had never actually penetrated him in any way. Chris was uncertain as how he felt about that. Sure, Wesker had jerked Chris off, sucked him, fingered him, and used several toys on him through out the years since the night Wesker died in the mansion, but he had never actually had sex with him. The next time Wesker caught up to him, Chris got to the point. "Why do we never have actual sex anymore?" "Missing me, dear heart?" was Wesker's snide response. "Just once give me a straight answer for once." Wesker was silent for a few moments while he studied Chris's face. "My sperm would infect you. And I know you don't want that. But don't worry, my dear Christopher. I'll find a way." And then he was gone as quickly as he came. __

_That__boy__is__a__monster  
>Er-er-er-er<em>

Then Africa came along. And Chris tried everything in his power to stop Wesker, but in the end, he had failed. Chris watched as the toxic cloud rolled out toward the rest of the world and wall of fumes rushing at him. Chris screamed as the wall hit him and his DNA was altered. Chris then woke up in a large bedroom with Wesker stroking his hair. "What did you do you bastard? How could you do this to me?" Chris sobbed and screamed until he was too exhausted to make a sound. Wesker then continued to stroke his hair and then whispered into Chris's ear, "Your DNA didn't change. The only change you underwent was the ability to not get infected and not age. You will never die." Wesker then crawled between Chris's legs and proceeded to have the amazing mind blowing sex they both so dearly missed.

_That boy is a monster_

_(He ate my heart)_

_(Could I love him?)_

A month later, Wesker was making gentle love to Chris while trailing his hand down his abs. Then Wesker stilled and sat up with a shocked expression on his face as he slowly stroked Chris's tummy. "You have a bump." "…..Is that a fat joke, you bastard?" Wesker ignored him with the same shocked look on his face. "You can't gain weight Chris. Something's wrong." Wesker dragged Chris down to the basement to run some tests, but after finding nothing, Chris got fed up and left. After a couple of hours of lying around, Wesker came thundering into the bedroom, scooped Chris up and carried him back to the lab. Wesker ran one more test, gave a sigh of relief and turned to Chris with a smile. A laugh preceded his statement of, "You're pregnant. A little girl."

(To be Continued?)


End file.
